


Five Times Maryse Lightwood Realized She Was Wrong (And the One Time She Admitted It) / Пять Раз Когда Мариз Лайтвуд Поняла Что Ошибалась (И Один Раз Когда Признала Это)

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus and Alec are Cute, Malec, Maryse Lightwood Has a Change of Heart, Maryse Lightwood Observes Magnus and Alec, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Maryse Lightwood and Magnus Bane Have a Conversation, Maryse Realizes Malec is A Good Thing, Other, Protective Alec Lightwood, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Дело было не в том, что он гей. В этом она была уверена. Все потому, что у нее все еще были свои предрассудки, хоть она и пыталась это отрицать, и Алек запятнал их репутацию, влюбившись в Магнуса Бейна. Мага. Нежить. Им никогда от этого не оправиться.Пять раз Мариз Лайтвуд наблюдает за отношениями Магнуса и Алека и понимает, что, возможно то, что она знает о Магнусе Бейне, было не совсем точно.  + 1 раз, когда она признает, что ошибалась.





	1. Глава 1 – Рунная церемония Макса

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Five Times Maryse Lightwood Realized She Was Wrong (And the One Time She Admitted It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240887/chapters/30287511)

Мариз Лайтвуд не боялась признать, что была женщиной традиционных взглядов. Она, правда, слишком заботилась о том, что думали люди. Но Сумеречный мир также был традиционным местом, и годы пробивания от должности к должности сделали ее толстокожей и безжалостной, обязывая быть сильной, даже когда она чувствовала, что мир рушился вокруг нее. Она совершала ошибки в молодости – запятнала идеальный образ, поверив не в того человека, неправильную цель, и провела остаток своей жизни в попытках это исправить, доказать, что она не была бунтарем, что она может быть лидером и солдатом, что может следовать приказам. 

Люди все еще шептались о ней, это она тоже знала. Знала, что со всей ее властью, деньгами, трудами, люди все еще ждали ее провала. Она знала, что должна быть идеальной – играть роль идеальной матери, с идеальной семьей, идеальной работой, идеальным мужем, идеальной жизнью. Поэтому, безусловно, ее можно было простить за гнев и удивление при виде Магнуса Бейна, появившегося в дверях, пока она смотрела, как Алек сходит с алтаря и рушит любые шансы на сохранение их семьи от осуждающего шепота на предстоящую вечность. 

Дело не в том, что Алек всю жизнь ей лгал. Не в том, что отнял у всех время посреди войны, лишь для того, чтобы открыться перед всем Конклавом одним махом. Дело не в том, что он гей. В этом она была уверена. Все потому, что у нее все еще были свои предрассудки, хоть она и пыталась это отрицать, и Алек запятнал их репутацию, влюбившись в Магнуса Бейна. Мага. Нежить. Им никогда от этого не оправиться. Мариз была уверена, что Алек понятия не имел о том, что натворил. Магнус пережует и выплюнет его без лишних раздумий меньше, чем через неделю, когда он, наконец, наиграется со своей игрушкой. Алек навсегда запятнал свои шансы стать Главой Института, он потеряет все, ради чего работал, потому что влюбился в мага, известного своим разношерстным и длинным списком любовников. 

Мариз Лайтвуд любила своего сына, она не просто не умела это показывать. И ее гнев появлялся взрывными всплесками и сжигал все на своем пути, и потому, она сделала единственное, в чем была уверена – и отдалилась. Она прекратила с ним общаться, прислушиваться к нему, не позволяла себе даже взгляд бросить на сына, боясь, что он сорвется.

Она не осознала, как это повлияло на Алека.

Только когда он пришел к ней и сказал, что единственный способ все исправить – взять себя в руки и прийти к Магнусу. Что ей придется смириться с тем, что Магнус Бейн не собирается исчезать из его жизни.

И вот она здесь, пытается все это понять. Пытается убедить саму себя, что все пройдет ужасно, что она будет оправдана в своей ненависти к Магнусу Бейну, за то, что она сделал с ее сыном. За то, кем он являлся – беспредельно богатая нежить и ловелас. Какой-то верховный и могучий маг, которому сходит с рук взимание непомерных цен за свои услуги. Лжец, красующийся перед всеми и делающий вид, что он намного сильнее, чем был на самом деле. И все же она здесь, впервые в своей жизни заходит в квартиру Магнуса Бейна. Ладонью сжимает горлышко бутылки с алкоголем так сильно, что на долю секунды ей кажется, что она разобьет ее, если не ослабит хватку.

Магнус и Алек стояли рядом, словно они магниты, которые тянулись друг к другу. Мариз почувствовала, как быстро ее сердце бьется в груди, а живот скручивает, словно она съела что-то не то. И все стало только хуже, когда она увидела мягкую улыбку Магнуса. Идеальная маска дружелюбного хозяина со щепоткой беспокойства.

— Мама, – если бы она не воспитывала Алека, она бы не смогла распознать предупреждение, насквозь пропитавшее его голос.

— Я слышала, ты любишь выпить, – сказала Мариз, практически насильно пихая бутылку в руки Магнуса. Частичка ее умерла в этот момент, поскольку она поняла, что хотела сказать совсем не это. Она поборола румянец, собиравшийся разрастись на ее щеках, когда увидела, что лицо Алека исказилось в высочайшем уровне осуждения.

— Добро пожаловать, Мариз, – Магнус выдохнул, быстро обратив свое внимание на Макса, стоящего рядом со своей матерью. – Макс, это твой вечер, – приветливо сказал маг, указывая вглубь квартиры на толпу охотников, живую музыку и ледяную скульптуру посреди гостиной.

— У тебя и впрямь экзотический вкус, не так ли? – слова Мариз были наполнены горечью и злобой. Она не могла точно понять, что заставило ее так злиться, просто что-то было… не так.

— О, испанская тема в честь вас и вашего мужа.

О, ну все.

— Правда? И как же? – слова с трудом смогли пройти сквозь желчь в ее горле.

— Алек сказал мне, что Роберт сделал предложение в Барселоне, я хотел отпраздновать столь радостное воспоминание. Тем более, раз он не смог присутствовать, – ну естественно, Магнусу надо было издеваться. Сыпать соль на рану. Какая-то высшая колдовская мудрость подсказала ему, что ее брак разваливается. Он хотел показать ей, насколько она лицемерна, раз злилась на Алека за сорванную свадьбу, в то время как ее муж никогда не был ей верен.

— Как мило, что Алеку комфортно делиться с тобой нашими семейными историями. Особенно, учитывая твое, – она посмотрела на них обоих, – противоречивое прошлое, – она проигнорировала растерянный и встревоженный взгляд Алека.

Магнус, надо отдать ему должное, лишь любезно улыбнулся.

— Как насчет напитков? Сангрия для дамы, газировка для почетного гостя, – Мариз смогла лишь коротко кивнуть, прежде чем Магнус развернулся на пятках и изящно прошествовал к бару. 

Между тремя Лайтвудами была полная тишина до тех пор, пока Магнус не оказался достаточно далеко, чтобы Алек больше не опасался за то, что он может их услышать.

— Мама, – его голос был полон разочарования и сомнения.

— Мне жаль, Алек. Я стараюсь изо всех сил, – она оправила осанку.

— Противоречивое прошлое? _Это_ лучшее, на что ты способна?

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала, Алек? Унижалась? 

— Как насчет того, чтобы относиться к нему, как к человеку, а не как к “грязному магу”, – он показывает воздушные кавычки на последних словах и хмурится, произнося их.

— Я не…, – Мариз мимолетно проводит ладонью по губам и разглаживает свое платье, когда возвращается Магнус, отдавая напитки ей и Максу. Она не могла не заметить, что он встал почти в полуметре от Алека. – Спасибо, Магнус, – слова казалась чужими, словно из другого языка. Она слегка наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на сына. – Макс, почему бы нам с тобой не пойти и не поздороваться с некоторыми почетными гостями, отблагодарим их за то, что они пришли на твою церемонию?

— Это обязательно? – проворчал Макс.

— Сумеречные охотники не только охотятся на демонов, – усмехнулся Алек. – Иногда тебе приходится разговаривать с нудными, скучными стариками. Издержки профессии, – он потрепал Макса по волосам. – Быстрее начнешь – быстрее закончишь.

— Уф, ладно, – Макс надулся и пошел к близстоящему охотнику, Мариз вслед за ним.

После трех минут пустого разговора с охотником, имя которого она давно забыла, ее взгляд снова падает на Магнуса и Алека, стоящих почти прижавшись друг у другу. На лице Алека была ленивая улыбка, которая стала шире, когда Магнус разгладил складки костюма на его груди, возясь с платочком в кармане.

— Магнус, – рука Алека оказалась поверх ладоней Магнуса, а другой он мягко поглаживал его щеку. – Перестань волноваться.

 

***

Затем больше часа прошло за деловыми переговорами с людьми, которых она видит каждый день, случайными рукопожатиями и дольше, чем необходимо разговорами с близкими друзьями и коллегами, пока она водила Макса. Примерно через час Алек и Магнус вышли на балкон, заговорчески шепчась, несмотря на то, что они шли настолько отдаленно, что между ними могли поместиться еще как минимум два человека. Мариз почувствовала горечь на языке.

— Хей, Макс, – Магнус улыбнулся, вставая перед братом Алека, в то время как старший Лайтвуд встал рядом со своей матерью. – Тебе все нравится?

— Ага, – кивнул Макс. – Спасибо, все это действительно круто.

— Что ты говоришь, Макс? – Алек шагает вперед, кладя руку на его плечо. – Пришло время подарков?

— Ну, лично я надеюсь, что да, – Магнус опускается на колени, вытягивая перед собой руки. – Носил это с собой весь вечер, и уже начал уставать.

— Я ничего не вижу, – возразил Макс.

— Это потому, что ты смотришь недостаточно внимательно, – Магнус щелкнул пальцами, ожившая магия заискрилась на его ладонях, когда он призвал подарок, который они с Алеком выбрали. Мариз услышала мягкий смешок Алека и подняла на него взгляд.

Время, казалось, на мгновение замедлилось. Она могла увидеть каждое движение – то, как Алек посмотрел на своего брата и своего… парня. На его губах появилась мягкая улыбка, пока он наблюдал за их взаимодействием. Такой гордый и полный любви. И такой… счастливый. Мариз не уверена, когда последний раз видела этот блеск в его глазах – тот, который у него был сейчас. Искра узнавания вспыхнула и тут же потухла в ее груди, когда Макс спросил Магнуса о метке мага. Когда Алек сделал предупреждение Максу, защищая Магнуса. Когда Макс спросил Магнуса, который показал свою уязвимость перед едва знакомыми людьми, сколько в нем от демона. Когда Алек зло на нее посмотрел, когда Макс сказал Джейсу, что он ему не брат; когда каждая хорошая вещь, на которой был построен этот вечер, рухнула, как карточный домик. Построенный на чем-то таком хрупком, что даже легкое касание послужит моментальному краху.

Потом на нее напал Джейс, пытаясь убить, а Алек пытался убить себя. И к концу вечера, после споров, потерянной книги заклинаний, полных слез извинений и раскрытых секретов, все ее мысли о Магнусе Бейне были напрочь забыты. Когда Алек обнимал ее; пытался уговорить остаться; удержать подальше от Роберта; показать, что любит ее и поддерживает; что он всегда рядом – она отказывалась от каждого его предложения. Это было несправедливо, поняла она, несправедливо, что Алек так к ней относится, когда она так ужасно себя с ним вела в последнее время. Когда она перестала с ним разговаривать; когда отвернулась от него. Когда она пыталась убедить себя, что его отношения потерпят неудачу, лишь для того, чтобы она могла спать по ночам. И этим вечером, когда она закуталась в одеяло, обнимая себя в темноте, со следами от слез на щеках, она решила, что может быть, пришло время попытаться понять. 


	2. Глава 2 – В Институте, после вторжения Валентина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мариз Лайтвуд и Момент Когда Она Увидела Магнуса и Алека Сразу После Того Как Они Впервые Признались Друг Другу В Любви

Мариз Лайтвуд два часа металась туда-сюда в темноте своего офиса, пытаясь изо всех сил не расклеиться, когда на Идрис обрушились новости о нападении Валентина на Нью-Йоркский Институт. Так что никого не удивило, что ей открыли портал, как только было объявлено, что это безопасно.

Она прибыла на место массового кровопролития.

Ее шаги эхом отражались в каменных коридорах, и это был единственный звук, прорезающий густую тишину траура и отвращения. Мариз не была эмоциональной женщиной, но поняла, что пытается побороть приступ тошноты, смотря на неподвижные тела нежити и охотников, после смерти лежащих на равных. Разделяющие одну судьбу, борясь в одной войне. Проигрывая одни и те же битвы, потому что они недооценили Валентина, ровно как и все остальные.

— Мам? – Мариз повернулась на каблуках, отходя от чувства вины, будто она виновата в случившемся. Потом все перестало иметь значение – в ее голове была лишь одна мысль. Джейс страдает, и она должна ему помочь.

— Джейс, – Мариз вздохнула с облегчением, обнимая его. – Слава Ангелу ты в порядке. Я так волновалась.

Джейс чуть ли не повисает в ее руках, будто вся энергия испарилась из его тела. Будто у него не осталось сил стоять самостоятельно.

— Я-я убил их, я убил их всех. Нижемирцев. Все это моя вина, – она чувствовала, как он трясется, тихие всхлипы быстро превращаются раздирающий плач.

— Тшш, – успокаивала она. – Это не твоя вина, ты не знал. Валентина ничего не остановит, он использует трюки, он лжет, ты не мог знать.

— Но-

Мариз отстраняется, положа руки на лицо Джейса, вытирая слезы.

— Никто тебя не винит. Ты делал то, что считал правильным, хорошо? 

Джейс кивает, расправляя плечи, снова возводя стены, которые начали трескаться и деформироваться под давлением.

— Я должен помочь другим позаботься о…телах. Спасибо, что ты здесь.

— Разумеется, – Мариз дарит ему натянутую улыбку, ее осанка незначительно смягчается, когда облегченно и беспокойно вздыхает. – Ты видел Алека или Изабель?

— Да, они оба в порядке. Я не знаю, где они, хотя Алек бегал по всему Институту, пытаясь найти.. – Джейс сглатывает панику, накрепко схватившую его за горло. 

— Что случилось, Джейс?

Джейс опустил глаза, сверля в земле дыры, заставляя себя говорить.

— Клэри и Магнус через портал попали в Институт за пять минут до активации Меча.

_О нет._

— Последний раз, когда я видел Алека, он искал тело.

— Что Магнус Бейн делал здесь посреди нападения?

— Он пытался помочь, – Джейс скрестил руки на груди. – Валентин позвонил Клэри и заставил ее смотреть, как перерезает горло ее другу Саймону. Ей нужен был Магнус, чтобы создать портал в Институт, чтобы мы могли воплотить наш план.

— Понятно.

— Если Магнус здесь умер, я себе этого никогда не прощу, – прошептал Джейс так тихо, что Мариз не была уверена, что должна была услышать.

— Я уверена, он в порядке, – сомнение в ее голосе было очевидным, но разум Джейса, казалось, был за миллион миль, чтобы это заметить. – ТЫ уверен, что в порядке?

— Нет, но я буду, – Джейс через силу улыбнулся. – Тебе стоит пойти поискать Иззи или Алека, уверен, они захотят знать, что ты здесь. 

— Конечно, – Мариз потребовалась мгновение, чтобы собраться, чтобы затолкать свои эмоции туда, где им самое место, утопать в самых глухих глубинах ее души. Она подняла глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть прядь взъерошенных черных волос, пробегающих мимо нее, в ужасе ищущих. И она практически окликнула его. Но он в мгновение ока оказался за дверью, поэтому она отправилась за ним.

Она потеряла его из вида среди толпы охотников, возвращающихся с осмотра периметра. Она быстро отступила в сторону, несясь через тяжелые деревянные двери. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Алек утягивает Магнуса в сокрушительное объятие, зарываясь в его шею; Магнус водит большим пальцем по спине Алека, успокаивая их обоих. Они стояли всего в нескольких шагах от Института, слегка покачиваясь, будто танцевали. Она оставалась достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как они отстраняются друг от друга, ладонь Алека хватается за руку Магнуса, бдуто он боялся, что маг исчезнет, если он его отпустит.

Ее тело затопило чувством… спокойствия и ошеломляющего облечения, когда она ушла. И было странно, такое ощущать. Она никогда не задумывалась о том, каково это иметь Магнуса в своей жизни. Заботиться о здоровье и безопасности Верховного Мага Бруклина. У нее не было к нему никакой эмоциональной привязанности. Хоть она и твердила себе, что попытается понять эти отношения с ее сыном, он должна была признать, что все еще не может понять, что Магнусу Бейну может потребоваться от молодого сумеречного охотника, кроме как испортить все его будущее.

И все же, когда она заметила, как расслабляются плечи Алека и тревога сходит с лица Магнуса, когда она ушла обратно в Институт на поиски своей дочери, она не могла побороть всепоглощающее чувство облегчения, что Магнус Бейн был в целости и сохранности, понимая, что это значило для Алека. 

Чувство счастья исчезло, когда она нашли Иззи в лазарете. Врач не мог сказать ей, что случилось. Только то, что это не было результатом нападения на Институт. Она наблюдала за тем, как Иззи потеет и дрожит в своей постели, находясь глубоко в теплых объятиях сна. Будто бы она провела столетие, бодрствуя, отрешенная от времени, и нагоняла все это сейчас. Мариз ничего не могла поделать, кроме как сидеть и поглаживать волосы Иззи, прикладывать холодный компресс к ее лбу и шептать банальности, на которые ей не хватало храбрости сказать, когда Изабель могла услышать.

Она даже не услышала шаги, пока их обладатели не оказались прямо за ней.

— Мама?

Мариз обернулась как раз к тому моменту, чтобы увидеть, как Магнус и Алек прячут руки в карманы, оказываясь примерно в шаге, друг от друга, будто они боялись стоять слишком близко, дышать друг другом, успокаиваться в объятиях друг друга. Мариз нахмурилась, понимая, что это, вероятно, из-за нее.

— Я рада видеть вас обоих живыми, – Мариз подумала о том, что было бы неплохо подняться и обнять его, но усталость отяжеляла ее конечности, и она была слишком обеспокоена болезнью, овладевшей телом ее дочери. – Что случилось с твоей сестрой?

Алек переступил с ноги на ногу, затягивая с ответом, перемещаясь на противоположную сторону кровати, опускаясь на колени, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Иззи.

— У нее был грипп, – холодно сказал Магнус, делая шаг вперед, но, не оказываясь слишком близко к Лайтвудам. – В последнее время она очень сильно работала. Возможно, она некоторое время будет без сознания.

— Ничто не в силах сломитьИззи, – прошептал Алек, слегка улыбнувшись и аккуратно заправляя прядь волос ей за ухо. – Она спасла жизнь мне и Алдетри.

Мариз могла почувствовать, что в его голове было множество других мыслей, поэтому не стала требовать большего.

— Я собираюсь выпить кофе, – Мариз встала со своего стула. – Вы будете что-нибудь?

— Нет, – одновременно ответили Алек и Магнус. Мариз поборола улыбку, но небольшая ухмылка все же проскользнула.

Она вернулась всего через мгновение, но замедлила шаг, услышав негромкие голоса и короткие смешки. Она встала за углом одной из перегородок комнаты, которые небрежно подперли к стене в массовой панике, чтобы лечить раненых. Она могла видеть Магнуса и Алека, прижавшихся друг к другу, плечо к плечу, на уровне глаз Иззи. Даже в тускло освещенной комнате Мариз видела, каким взглядом Алек с Магнусом смотрят друг на друга, и это ее испугало. Их глаза были наполнены безграничным обожанием и уязвимостью. Они опирались друг на друга, голова Магнуса почти целиком упиралась в голову Алека, и она могла видеть, как окольцованная рука лежала поверх ладоней Алека и Иззи, его большой палец мягко поглаживал тыльную сторону ладони Алека.

Небольшой голубой огонек медленно расцвел из другой ладони Магнуса, тлея между его пальцами и оборачиваясь вокруг Иззи, как корона. Она наблюдала за тем, как он пульсировал и сдвигался некоторое время, перед тем как устроиться в ее волосах, исчезая.

— Это должно облегчить боль, – серьезно сказал Магнус.

— Спасибо, Магнус, – вздохнул Алек, будто это было последнее, на что у него хватило сил, когда он прижался своим лбом к Магнусу и через силу улыбнулся.

Они сидели молча, пока Магнус не сдвинулся, проводя рукой по волосам Алека.

– Ты в порядке, любовь моя? – за вопросом последовал поцелуй в лоб.

Мариз потеряла ответ Алека в звуке биения собственного сердца. Она могла чувствовать, как сжимается ее горло. Как разрастается паника в ее груди. Магнус только что назвал Алека своей любовью? Она, должно быть, не так расслышала. Сейчас много всего происходит, она отвлекалась, их голоса были тихие. Разумеется, Магнус не мог так скоро признать, находясь в предполагаемых отношениях с ее сыном, что они были влюблены. Она устремилась вперед, прежде чем могла себя остановить, позволяя тревоге снова завладеть своим телом, разглаживая платье свободной рукой.

Она заметила, как Алек и Магнус отпрянули друг от друга, услышав стук ее каблуков о твердое дерево.

— Что ж, заняло больше времени, чем я думала, – сказала она, снова садясь на свое место, в то время как парни встали, расправив плечи.

— И все ради дерьмового кофе, уж точно, – размышлял Магнус.

Алек неловко прочистил горло, потирая шею.

— Что ж, не думаю, что Иззи куда-то собирается, и мне нужно уладить кое-какие дела. Спасибо, что проведала, мама.

— Конечно.

Она подумывала о том, чтобы протянуть руку и похлопать его по плечу или локтю, но поняла, что это будет странно, так что вместо этого сделала глоток кофе. Алек начал уходить, оставляя Магнуса и Мариз в комнате одних.

— Я, пожалуй, оставлю вас наедине с Изабель, – Магнус медленно и осторожно уходил из лазарета, будто ему требовалось сохранять спокойствие. Он оставил Мариз окутанную тьмой и задыхающуюся тишиной. 


	3. Часть 3 – В дверном проеме

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мариз Лайтвуд и Момент Когда Она Шла Чтобы Отправить Алека Выспаться Но Нашла Магнуса Делающего Это За Нее

Алек бросался во все свои дела с такой энергией и энтузиазмом, на которые только был способен. Его обучали этому с детства. И будучи главой Института это не изменилось.

Он взял на себя бразды правления в самое худшее время, Мариз Лайтвуд это знала и ненавидела Имоджен Эрондейл за это. За то, что совершила все возможное, чтобы сделать из ее сына козла отпущения; за то, что дала ему почувствовать, каким могло бы быть его будущее, прежде чем вырвать это из его рук.

Но Алек был не из тех, кто позволил бы себе потерпеть неудачу, и она была горда, зная, что он делает все возможное, чтобы у Имоджен и мысли не возникало о его замене. Алек был умен; он лучше других знал, что должен быть идеальным лидером.

Именно поэтому Мариз Лайтвуд сейчас направлялась к Алеку в офис. Потому что с недавних пор Валентин был заключен в тюрьме Института. И она знала, что Алеку предстоит хорошо потрудиться, чтобы он там и оставался. Для того, что убедиться, что он сможет урегулировать восстание Нижнего мира, причиной которому послужили Имоджен и Конклав, но почему-то это стало ответственностью Алека его остановить. Мариз Лайтвуд хорошо знала своего сына и была уверена, что он не спал уже как минимум двое суток.

Она сомневалась в том, что он знает, что нужно делать перерывы в работе, прежде чем он заработается до смерти.

Десятилетия охоты на демонов научили Мариз ходить беззвучно даже на шпильках, и она применила этот навык в тот момент, когда услышала голоса, доносящиеся из офиса Алека.

— Дорогой, я серьезно.

— Как и я. Я в порядке. Мне не нужен сон.

_Что Магнус Бейн делал в Институте в два часа ночи?_ Задалась вопросом Мариз, выглядывая из-за угла дверной рамы. 

Алек сидел за своим столом, его стул был повернут к Магнусу, рука все еще находилась на планшете, где он хранил все свои документы. Его локоть опирался на стопку файлов, которые еще предстояло подписать.

— Ты не спал два дня, и это максимум на что хватает руны выносливости.

— Я не устал.

— Потому что тебя подпитывает исключительно адреналин.

— Не правда.

— Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд, не вешай мне лапшу на уши, – отчитал его Магнус, указывая окольцованным пальцем на Алека, который в шоке нахмурился. Мариз подавила смех, закрывая ладонью рот, при мысли о том, что Магнус поступает точно так же, как сделала бы она. О том, что в его голосе оказалось столько любви и заботы, что не осталось места для злости. И, может, это было потому, что она уже несколько раз видела Магнуса с Алеком, что больше не удивлялась тому, что маг нашел идеальный тон, который заставит Алека внимательно слушать.

Магнус немного расслабился и опустил руку, проводя ей по волосам Алека.

— Я знаю, что ты под огромным давлением и тебе необходимо все сделать идеально. Знаю, что ты боишься потерять единственную вещь, о которой мечтал всю жизнь, лишь потому, что встречаешься со мной.

—Это не твоя вина, Магнус, – моментально ответил Алек, будто он выучился так отвечать на автопилоте.

— Ну, тем не менее, я знаю, насколько важно для тебя быть Главой Института, и ты, как и я, прекрасно знаешь, что ты превосходный лидер. Ты заслуживаешь этого, Алек, каждую минуту своего лидерства. Ты сотворишь великие дела для мира охотников. Ты делаешь все возможное, чтобы внести положительные изменения, и я так невероятно горжусь всем тем, что ты сделал для устранения разрыва между Нижним миром и охотниками. Но ангел, – Магнус заправил прядку волос Алеку за ухо и положил руку ему на щеку. Алек коротко поцеловал его ладонь. – Хорошие лидеры принимают разумные решения, а ты не можешь принимать такие решения, когда истощен.

Алек съехал немного вниз на своем стуле, и Мариз могла сказать, что Магнус был близок к успеху.

— Я знаю, что ты это понимаешь, – наседал Магнус, – Ты никому не сможешь помочь, если будешь не в силах сфокусироваться, или упадешь посреди боя, потому что у тебя не будет достаточно энергии, чтобы подняться. Александр, – Магнус на секунду замолчал, пользуясь возможностью и садясь Алеку на колени. Руки парня автоматически обернулись вокруг тела мага. И на мгновение Мариз подумала, что по какой-то причине это выглядело как самая естественная вещь в мире. Алек и Магнус, вместе. Как она раньше этому не верила?

— Первый шаг на пути становления хорошим лидером – уметь заботиться о себе, – продолжил Магнус. – Валентин в клетке внизу, я снова в своем теле, – на этом моменте Алек прижался своим лбом ко лбу Магнуса. – Мир не рухнет лишь потому, что ты позволил себе взять перерыв на несколько часов, чтобы дать своему телу отдохнуть.

Магнус быстро поцеловал Алека, прежде чем спрыгнуть с его колен и протянуть руку.

— К тому же, тебе даже не придется уходить из офиса. Ты можешь поспать на диване. Видит бог он намного удобнее, чем твоя кровать. И любой, кто увидит тебя, подумает, что ты самый усердный работник, которого они только встречали… что, на самом деле, правда.

— У меня нет подушки, – Алек скрестил руки на груди, на лице появилась ухмылка, словно бросая вызов.

— Александр, как ты так легко мог забыть, что у тебя есть волшебный парень, который может призвать тебе подушку? Или невероятно красивый парень, чьи колени идеально подходят для того, чтобы на них лежали?

— Ну, если бы я знал, что будет такое предложение, то согласился бы гораздо быстрее, – Алек улыбнулся, беря мага за руку, позволяя магу поднять себя со стула.

Магнус на минуту обнял Алека, целуя в лоб.

— Пойдем, дадим твоему великолепному мозгу шанс отдохнуть, – они за руку дошли до черного кожаного дивана, Магнус сел первым, прежде чем привлечь к себе Алека. Охотник свернулся калачиком практически сразу после того, как лег. Зевота взяла верх. Уголки губ Магнуса растянулись в небольшой, личной улыбке непостижимого счастья. Предназначенной только для него одного. Улыбка, на которую Алек не обратил внимания. Магнус повернулся, чтобы взять плед, свисающий с края дивана. Он аккуратно покрыл им тело Алека. Одной рукой он запутался в темных, черных волосах парня, рассеянно играя с прядками. 

Алек счастливо промычал и потянулся к свободной руке Магнуса, беря ее в свою. Магнус легко поддался, выводя круги на коже охотника.

– Я люблю тебя, – пробормотал Алек, довольно вздыхая и ближе прижимаясь к Магнусу, будто это было самое безопасное место.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, – ответил Магнус.

И этому Мариз верила всем сердцем. Теперь она это видела, насколько хороши они друг для друга, насколько возросла уверенность Алека под чуткой заботой Магнуса. Что Магнус казался счастливее, в те редкие моменты, когда она его видела. Что его глаза светились по-новому, что он был гораздо более терпим, когда дело касалось вопросов работы. Как сильно он заботился об Алеке, сумеречном охотнике, Лайтвуде, в конце концов. Что она вообще творила, когда пыталась убедить себя в чем-то другом? Магнус не разобьет Алеку сердце. Магнус и Алек любят друг друга. И может быть, Алек показывал ей, что это нормально, найти любовь в объятиях нижемирца. Что, возможно, это не было так уж неправильно; что, возможно, пришло время преодолеть ее предвзятость и предубеждение. Признать, что она ошибалась. 

Она снова посмотрела на них при звуке тихого похрапывания Алека, едва не подскакивая от шока, когда ее взгляд встретился с карими глазами Магнуса. Он слегка улыбнулся; как долго он знал, что она здесь? Как долго он знал, что она шпионила за ними? Она почувствовала, как тепло заливает ее щеки, как краснеет, что было явным признаком смущения, будучи пойманной. Она кивнула через силу – лучший знак одобрения, который пришел ей на ум в данной ситуации, прежде чем развернуться на пятках и скрыться в уютной темноте собственной комнаты.


	4. Часть 4 – В худшие для нее времена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мариз Лайтвуд и Момент Когда Макс Был Ранен и Она Поняла Что Магнус Не Был Эгоистом

Она услышала о ссоре от Иззи уже после тревожного разговора с Алеком, который звучал выдохшимся и уставшим от всего мира. Она никогда в жизни не чувствовала такого гнева по отношению к Магнусу, как в тот момент.

Мариз Лайтвуд не до конца осознавала, насколько Алеку нужно было открыться, найти любовь, насколько ему нужен был Магнус Бейн, пока не увидела его в полном одиночестве. Алек был…потерян. По-другому это никак не описать, он просто погрузился в пустоту, вакуум высасывал весь воздух из его легких. Она никогда его таким не видела, абсолютно полностью потерявшим ориентир.

И ей было больно признавать, что она видела в его глазах схожий взгляд полный грусти на протяжении всей своей жизни, но никогда не замечала.

Но сейчас были другие вещи, на которых надо было сосредоточиться, более важные, чем истерзанное сердце Алека. Макс был без сознания в госпитале, Макс мог умереть, и она ничего не могла с этим поделать. Она отослала Макса в Институт, потому что думала, что там он будет в безопасности, отгорожен от уродливого и растущего напряжения между ней и Робертом. А теперь он умирал, и она не в силах что-либо сделать. Алек метался туда-сюда уже двадцать минут, периодически предаваясь неполноценным паническим атакам и смотрению в телефон на протяжении нескольких минут, раздумывая, имеет ли он право спрашивать кого-то о помощи. 

Мариз могла сказать, что была горда тем, что он пытается, даже несмотря на то, что чем дольше шли гудки, тем больше разочарование и отчаяние поглощали его тело.

— Черт! – крикнул Алек, когда был перенаправлен на голосовую почту уже в третий раз, ударяя рукой по стене.

— Алек, все в порядке, – мягко сказала Мариз, делая шаг вперед, но останавливаясь, когда Алек развернулся к ней с глазами полными ужасного страха.

— Нет, не в порядке, я все испортил, мам. Все испортил. Я обещал ему, я обещал всему Нижнему миру, что постараюсь все изменить, а потом просто взял и утаил от них секреты. От Магнуса, от Люка, от Рафаэля, от всех людей, которые сейчас находятся под угрозой смерти потому, что я позволил Валентину сбежать, потому что я был недостаточно храбр, чтобы сказать Магнусу о Мече Душ. А теперь Макс… – Алек провел рукой по волосам.

— Макс будет в порядке, – Мариз притворилась уверенной в сказанном, хоть ни один из них этому не поверил. – Он будет в порядке. Он должен.

— Джонатану лучше было бы сбежать сразу после того, как он посмел тронуть Макса, потому что если я его найду, то убью.

— Алек, тебе надо успокоиться.

—Успокоиться? – крикнул Алек. – Каким образом я должен успокоиться? Мой младший брат умирает за этой дверью, мой парень со мной не разговаривает, потому что я ему солгал, и я поспособствовал расколу в Нижнем мире и не думаю, что смогу это исправить, – он вздохнул, потирая шею. – Мне… мне надо уйти отсюда, – ей не удалось и слова сказать, потому, как Алек незамедлительно сбежал.

Если бы ситуация была совершенно другой, она бы, вероятно, пошла его искать, учитывая сколько времени Алека не было. Но ей надо было разобраться с Безмолвными братьями и попытаться успокоить винившую во всем себя Иззи. Как бы то ни было, время не имело значения, минуты тянулись как часы, а часы проходили как секунды.

Алек появился спустя двадцать минут, заметно более расслабленным, но в глазах все еще было беспокойство и опасение. Мариз сдержала свое удивление при виде Магнуса Бейна, появляющегося из-за угла, на лице которого выражался страх и сосредоточенность.

— Магнус? – вырвалось у нее, когда она в шоке встала с места.

— Здравствуй, Мариз, – он вежливо кивнул, расстегивая пальто и нервно играя со своими кольцами. – Алек рассказал мне, что случилось с Максом. Хочу, чтобы вы знали, как сильно я сожалею о случившемся.

— Спасибо. 

— Я знаю, как сильно вы должно быть сейчас напуганы, но с Максом все будет хорошо, – его улыбка не предавала уверенности словам. – Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь ему, – он сжал ее руки и скрылся за дверью.

Алек вздрогнул, когда дверь захлопнулась. Его лицо выражало крайнюю безызвестность.

— Ты пошел к Магнусу?

— Он не отвечал на телефон, а я не мог ничего не делать.

— Чем ты ему заплатил?

Челюсть Алека отвисла так, словно его ударили.

— _Заплатил?_ Ты думаешь, Магнус заставил кого-либо платить за спасение раненого? – выплюнул он, голос пропитан язвительностью. – Ты серьезно? Поверить не могу. Макс умирает, мой младший брат – твой сын – умирает, и ты думаешь, что Магнус попросит рубинов? Или какой-то гребанной услуги? Как ты смеешь? Магнус не разговаривает со мной сейчас, даже смотреть не может в мою сторону, я предал его. Мне всего лишь потребовалось сказать, что Максу нужна помощь, и он сразу прибежал на помощь. Потому он заботится о людях, мама. Очевидно намного больше, чем ты. Заплатить, – он усмехнулся. – Поверить не могу. 

— Прости, Алек, – вздохнула Мариз. – Я просто…я не знаю, он был зол на тебя.

— И поэтому ты думаешь, что он бы позволил Максу умереть, потому что злился на меня?

— Ты прав, прости меня. Я не могу толком думать.

— Это не оправдание.

– Я знаю, – Мариз снова вздохнула, опираясь затылком на стену. – Я с недавних пор многое узнаю о Магнусе Бейне.

— Он не монстр, коим его многие считают.

— Я-

Дверь отворилась – Иззи и Роберт, прислонились друг к другу, их глаза были красными, губы дрожали. Они упали в кресла рядом с Алеком, потирая уставшие шеи.

— Магнус хотел, чтобы мы вышли, – сказала Иззи, опуская голову на плечо Алеку. – Магнус же поможет ему?

— Насколько сможет.

Иззи подскочила, рукой потянувшись к бедру, где завибрировал ее телефон.

— Алло? – сосредоточенно ответила она. – Сейчас буду, – она повесила трубку, вставая с места. – Я скоро приду, должна помочь Джейсу с кое-чем.

— Я дам тебе знать, если что-то изменится, – сказала Мариз, все прожитые ею года отяжеляли голос.

Последующие двадцать минут тянулись, словно двадцать столетий. Ни единым словом не обменялись Алек и его родители, пока сидели в тишине, молясь каждому ангелу, которого только знали, чтобы Макс смог выкарабкаться. 

— Что-нибудь? – спросила Иззи даже раньше, чем полностью появилась в помещении, руки опущены к бедрам, в страхе что-нибудь ударить, так что она оставила их болтаться по бокам.

Дверь начала открываться, из-за чего Алек, Мариз и Роберт кинулись вперед, направляясь к Магнусу. Мариз даже не надо было ничего говорить, потому что Магнус уже знал, какой вопрос она задаст.

— Его повреждения слишком серьезные. Единственная надежда Макса на выздоровление теперь лежит на Брате Енохе, – разочарование и забота в его голосе были искренними.

— Нет, должно же быть что-то еще, что угодно, – Алек смотрел на Магнуса, словно мог найти все ответы в его глазах. 

— Брат Енох, – Мариз не хотела задерживаться ни на секунду, зная, что если незамедлительно не отправит Брата Еноха попытаться помочь Максу, то ей не хватит мужества и будет слишком напугана, чтобы хоть попытаться его спасти.

— Нет, – Алек вытянул руку, не давая пройти Безмолвному Брату.

— Алек, – вмешалась Мариз, беря Алека за руки, заставляя его посмотреть себе в глаза. – Я знаю, что ты напуган, мы тоже. Но, если у Макса и есть хоть какие-то шансы, то нам надо позволить Брату Еноху сделать свою работу, прямо сейчас, – он замер, беспокойство исказилось в его нахмуренном лбу, с трудом сдерживая слезы. Он беспомощно смотрел, как Мариз провела Брата, закрывая за ним дверь. Она снова отошла в коридор, держась за стену как за единственную опору. Краем глаза она видела, что Алек все еще смотрит на дверь, будто он может смотреть сквозь стены, если достаточно сильно сосредоточится. 

Она отошла к Роберту, ее кожа зудела, и она не могла ровно стоять на месте. В то же время Магнус шагнул вперед, протягивая руки, чтобы взять ладонь Алека. Они не обмолвились ни единым словом, но любовь и поддержка была явно выражена в том, как держался Магнус, каким плотным был воздух вокруг них. 

Она знала, что чувство вины Алека не сможет надолго удержать их вместе, когда он отошел и сел рядом с Робертом. Она бы солгала, если бы сказала, что не заметила как опустились плечи Магнуса, или то, как он двигался – медленно и осмотрительно, становясь как можно дальше от Лайтвудов. Словно он не чувствовал того же горя.

 

***

 

Магнус остался на все то время, пока Брат Енох трудился над Максом, опираясь на стену, пока Алек ушел разобраться с какой-то чрезвычайной ситуацией, на разбирательство с которой у Мариз уже не было сил. Он почти не двигался – лишь изредка, чтобы проверить время или нервно пройтись в своем маленьком уголке коридора, или послать Иззи успокаивающие улыбки, всякий раз, когда ловил на себе ее взгляд. И Мариз даже не думала об этом раньше, не осознавала, что Магнус может быть по-настоящему обеспокоен делами Охотников, жизнью Охотника, которого едва встретил, который так ужасно к нему отнесся, несмотря на бескорыстие Магнуса в проведении вечеринке в его честь.

Единственное взаимодействие Магнуса с Максом было основано на предрассудках и расизме. Макс назвал Магнуса демоном, сказал Джейсу, что он не является частью их семьи, и убежал. Несмотря на это, Магнус все же здесь, терпеливо ждет, чтобы убедиться, что Макс выкарабкается и оправится.

И Магнус был здесь, выкроив время из своего дня, несмотря на то, что каждый из них был драгоценным и даже мог быть последним; несмотря на то, что Валентин в любой момент мог попытаться призвать Разиэля и уничтожить Нижний Мир, и все потому, что Макс Лайтвуд умирал. Магнус был здесь, с закрытыми глазами, его дыхание равномерное, в попытках усмирить волнение. Магнус был здесь, несмотря на то, что Алека даже рядом не видно, возился со своими кольцами, в ожидании того, когда выйдет Брат Енох. 

Магнус был первым, кто подошел к Безмолвному Брату, когда открылась дверь; Мариз могла видеть его искреннюю улыбку, когда Брат Енох подтвердил, что все прошло успешно, и они могут увидеть Макса. Что он может спать еще некоторое время, пока его тало восстанавливается.

Магнус был здесь, используя больше своей магии, чтобы попытаться помочь Максу, помочь его телу расслабиться, так же, как когда на его месте была Иззи, борющаяся с истощением. Призывая из воздуха холодный компресс и вытирая пот со лба Макса. Обнимая Иззи, пока она плакала и благодарила его за спасение Макса. Отрицая то, что приложил руку к спасению Макса, отдавая все заслуги Брату Еноху и Безмолвным Братьям.

И Мариз хотелось кричать. Хотелось плакать. Хотелось схватить Магнуса и притянуть в объятия, извиняясь до тех пор, пока не охрипнет. Потому что она ошибалась. О, как сильно она ошибалась. Потому что она всегда думала, что Магнус Бейн был мелочным, эгоистичным, слишком нахальным ради своего же блага. Что он выставлял себя напоказ, нахваливал себя, красуясь своей магией, упрямством и отсутствием сердца на всеобщее обозрение.

И вот насколько много времени ей потребовалось, чтобы понять, что это всего лишь притворство, игра. Что Магнус действительно заботился о людях, обо всех, даже если это того не стоило. Ведь Конклав и Сумеречные Охотники еще раз доказали, что лгали; что им было плевать на жизни нежити; что они не хотели, чтобы люди думали, что они не допускают ошибок. Магнус доверял Алеку настолько, чтобы рассказать обо всем; чтобы начать преодолевать разрыв между их мирами; чтобы рассказать ему правду, нравилась она Магнусу или нет. Что Магнус, должно быть, чувствует, что весь его мир рушился и, тем не менее, спасение жизни Охотнику было сейчас его высочайшим приоритетом.

Он остался, несмотря на то, что магия не помогла. Он остался, несмотря на то, что Алек ушел. Он оставался до тех пор, пока Макс не открыл глаза, и он не удостоверился, что с Максом все будет хорошо. И только тогда, он позволил себе двигаться дальше.

Мариз надеялась, что Магнус знал, насколько она была благодарна за то, что он есть.

Но откуда? Когда все, что она делала, это унижала и оскорбляла его.

Возможно, ей необходимо это изменить. 


	5. Часть 5 – Во время неожиданного визита

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мариз Лайтвуд и Момент Когда Она Не Могла Найти Алека В Институте

Мариз Лайтвуд не привыкла к спокойной жизни без войны. И она не ожидала, что такое время настанет, тем более так скоро после избавления от Валентина. Теперь у нее было немного больше времени вдохнуть полной грудью, и она не знала, что с этим делать.

Она набралась достаточно мужества, чтобы, наконец, подать на развод, дома было слишком тихо и слишком одиноко. Она проводила больше времени, чем хотела бы признать, в Нью-Йоркском Институте. Если это означало время от времени встречать Люка, навещавшего Клэри, что ж…она ничего не имела против.

Как бы то ни было, она затеяла этот визит, чтобы увидеть Алека. Удостовериться, что он не зарабатывается – Валентин и Джонатан были мертвы, настало время и Алеку взять перерыв.

Дверь его офиса была закрыта. Мариз свела брови в замешательстве. Это было странно, дверь Алека всегда была открыта – что-то вроде символа, показывающего открытость в своей работе и доступность, если кому-то понадобится помощь.

— Алек? – позвала она, постукивая костяшками по двери. Она подергала ручку и поняла, что она была заперта.

Она отошла от двери, направляясь по коридору к комнате Алека. Было немного после пяти и, возможно, он переодевался из костюма в одну из своих пяти черных футболок.

— Алек? – она вошла через открытую дверь в комнату. Она была пуста, с кровати сняты простыни, никаких признаков жизни в комнате не наблюдалось. На прикроватной тумбе не было книг, не было хаотично валяющихся стрел по всей комнате, нуждающихся в их подборе. Мариз открыла шкаф, увидев, что он тоже был полностью пуст.

— Как странно, – подумала она, не забывая закрыть за собой дверь шкафа.

Что ж, если его не было в своей комнате и офисе, возможно, он был в Операционном Центре. Институт хоть и был большим, но здесь было не так много мест, в которых мог бы оказаться Алек. Но опять-таки, здесь не было и следа его пребывания, только основная команда охотников, которых Мариз едва знала.

Так что, возможно, он тренировался. Лишь потому, что он был Главой Института, не означало, что он прекратил поддерживать форму. Даже на главных должностях все еще оставалось время и потребность в полевой работе. Она улыбнулась, когда прошла сквозь дверной проем. Она смотрела на Иззи и Джейса, которые изворотливо кружили и нападали друг на друга, оружие едва соприкасалось, пока они сражались. Через мгновение Иззи удалось отойти на достаточное расстояние, чтобы обернуть свой кнут вокруг меча Джейса, выдергивая из его хватки и откидывая назад на метров пять. Мариз одобрительно похлопала, проходя внутрь, когда ее дети обернулись посмотреть на нее.

— Мама! – Джейс улыбнулся, коротко обнимая ее одной рукой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила Иззи, прежде чем ответить на ее объятие.

— Ищу вашего брата. Кто-нибудь из вас знает, где он?

— Его нет в кабинете? – Джейс начал снимать эластичный бинт со своих костяшек.

— Нет, я посмотрела там в первую очередь, дверь была закрыта и заперта.

— Операционный Центр? – предложила Иззи.

Мариз отрицательно покачала головой.

— Если он не в своем кабинете и не Операционном Центре, то он, наверняка, дома, – ответила Иззи.

— Нет, я была в его комнате, она совершенно пуста.

— Это потому, что это больше не его комната, – Джейс изо всех сил пытался сдержать улыбку.

— Ох, он сменил комнату или что?

— Нет, он здесь больше не живет, – сказала Иззи.

— Что ты имеешь в ви-, –Мариз скрестила руки. – Оу.

Она изо всех сил попыталась предотвратить появление удивленного взгляда на ее лице. Это было ново и очень внезапно. Но, если честно, она должна была это ожидать. Отношения Алека с Магнусом не были интрижкой и не собирались заканчиваться. Она достаточно видела их вместе, чтобы понять, что это правда.

Мариз не особо задумывалась о том, как вырос Алек в последние месяцы. Насколько в нем расцвели счастье и уверенность. И насколько это было заслугой Магнуса Бейна. Реалистично она знала причину этого, и уже давно приняла отношения Алека. Но до сих пор это не казалось реальным. Какая-то ее часть, где-то в самой глубине ее души, всегда держалась за ниточку сомнения в том, что отношения Алека и Магнуса долго продлятся. Что Магнус разобьет Алеку сердце. Что она окажется права на его счет. Но Алек начал считал квартиру Магнуса своим домом. И любая искра сомнения, надежды или за что бы она ни пыталась уцепиться – умерла. 

Магнус Бейн не исчезнет из их жизней в ближайшее время. Это означало, что ей придется разобраться еще с некоторыми вещами.

— Ладно, хорошо, – Мариз улыбнулась, поправляя платье. – Как насчет того, чтобы вы двое привели себя в порядок и присоединились ко мне за ужином?

— Конечно, – согласился Джейс.

— Дай нам десять минут, – стук каблуков Иззи раздался по коридору, когда она направилась в свою комнату.

— Должна ли я позвонить Алеку и пригласить его тоже? Не хочу, чтобы он подумал, что мы его бросаем.

— Неа, – Джейс похлопал ее по плечу на пути к выходу из комнаты. – Вечер свидания.

Да, подумала Мариз, наблюдая за тем, как ее дети исчезают в дали коридора, ей определенно придется кое-что решить. 


	6. Часть 6 – +1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мариз Лайтвуд и Момент Когда Она Поговорила С Магнусом Бейном

Магнус только закончил со всеми делами на день – новый рецепт, с которым он возился для зелья клиента, подготовка пунктов для встречи этим вечером и список покупок со всякой всячиной для Мэдзи, которую Алек купит на обратном пути с работы, чтобы малышка была счастлива те несколько дней, что будет с ними, в то время как Катарина будет работать в двойную смену в больнице – когда услышал стук в дверь.

Он посмотрел в глазок, пряча свое удивленно нахмуренное выражение лица, когда он открыл дверь, за вежливой улыбкой.

— Мариз.

Мариз Лайтвуд стояла у него на пороге, плечи расправлены, подбородок поднят, и все же излучала беспокойство.

— Здравствуй, Магнус.

— Все в порядке?

— В полном, – незамедлительно ответила Мариз, заставляя себя улыбнуться, что и близко не было таким обнадеживающим, каким должно было быть. – Могу я войти?

Это любезное приветствие еще больше взволновало Магнуса, так что его улыбка стала на пол тона более терпеливой.

— Прошу, – он шире открыл дверь, жестом приглашая ее войти.

Магнус никогда раньше не видел, как Мариз заламывает пальцы, но вот она перед ним, нервно переступает с ноги на ногу в фойе.

— Хочешь присесть? – Магнус проводил ее до кресла в гостиной.

— Очень любезно с твоей стороны, – Мариз села на самый край кресла.

— Ладно, – медленно сказал Магнус, в замешательстве. – Могу я предложить тебе что-нибудь? Чай, воду? Закуску?

— Нет, спасибо, я не задержусь надолго. 

— Ладно, – прошептал Магнус больше самому себе, ставя свой стул напротив нее. Они молча и в ожидании смотрели друг на друга на протяжении нескольких минут. – Есть что-то, с чем я могу помочь? Институту нужно немного…помощи мага?

— О, нет, – Мариз ответила слишком быстро, в ее голосе было что-то вроде нервозности. – И даже если и надо было, не думаю, что мой сын отправил бы меня решить подобный вопрос. Нет, я здесь. Я здесь, чтобы, – начала Мариз, теребя подол своего платья. Она остановилась, когда заметила, что Магнус наблюдает за ней, скрестив пальцы, крепко сжала ладони вместе и положила себе на колени. Она закрыла глаза, глубоко вдыхая, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем посмотреть на него таким пронзительным и целеустремленным взглядом, что Магнусу стало страшно, что он может порезать его до самых костей. – Прости, мне трудно сформулировать то, что я хочу сказать. 

— Это семейное, – поддразнил Магнус, нотка нежности в его голосе, и Мариз не верила, что она была направлена на нее.

— Да, что ж, – Мариз прочистила горло. – Я занималась…тем, в последнее время, что пыталась искупить свою вину перед всеми людьми, которым причинила боль. И ты один из них.

Что ж, Магнус никогда не думал, что услышит что-то подобное.

— Магнус, – Мариз слегка подалась вперед на своем месте. – Ты знал мою семью веками. И Трубладов, и Лайтвудов; и из того, что мне о них известно, они явно усложняли тебе жизнь. Я, больше чем кто-либо, приложила руку к твоим проблемам с Конклавом. И за это мне очень жаль.

Магнус удивленно моргнул, слишком шокированный сказанными словами.

— Я гордая женщина. Ни капельки не сомневаюсь, что тебе это и так известно. Что также означает, что ты знаешь, что я всегда уверена в своих решениях и не очень жалую, когда люди сомневаются во мне. Принимая это во внимание, я только сейчас начала осознавать, что многое из того, что я знала – крайне ошибочно, и я была ужасно не права. Я была воспитана в обществе, где царила чрезвычайная предвзятость, и я думала, что у меня все схвачено. Я-я не понимала, до какой степени Конклав притеснял твой народ, притеснял Нижний мир. И я бы хотела извиниться за то, какую роль в этом играла.

Она еще немного наклонилась вперед.

— Я причинила тебе боль такими извращенными способами, что мне даже стыдно вспоминать об этом, стыдно признать. Я делала чудовищные вещи ради цели, которую считала правильной. Я была членом Круга, даже не понимая, что это; прежде чем поняла, какой на самом деле Валентин, и я знаю, что мои поступки в этот период моей жизни привели к уничтожению твоих людей, и-и я сыграла в этом роль. И я знаю, что это непростительно, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что это преследует меня по сей день.

Магнус не был уверен, но ему показалось, что голос Мариз начинает дрожать.

— Я выросла в мире, который ставит себя выше всех других рас лишь потому, что в их венах течет другая кровь. И потому, я научилась хранить свои предрассудки глубоко внутри себя, научилась надевать улыбку и притворяться, будто я уважаю нежить, в то время как играю большую роль в том, чтобы к вам не относились как к равным в нашем обществе.

Мариз снова закрыла глаза, и на этот раз она не казалась Магнусу сильной.

— Я…думала, что могу отличить плохое от хорошего. Думала, что понимаю этот мир. Думала, что знаю все о том, какая нежить на самом деле. Потому что меня с пеленок учили вас ненавидеть. Особенно тебя, Магнус, – она открыла глаза, чтобы посмотреть прямо на него. – Я-я думала, что ты у меня на крючке. Думала, что точно знаю, _что_ ты из себя представляешь. Думала, что ты открытая книга. И я научилась превращать свой страх перед твоей силой в ненависть и злость.

Мариз подняла взгляд к потолку, покачивая головой и закусывая губу.

— И Алек, в последние несколько месяцев, помог мне понять, что я ошибалась. Он…он помог мне увидеть, что Конклав полон людей, верящих в то, что они лучше нежити. Что их не заботит ничего, кроме их репутации, – она опустила взгляд на свои руки. – И я противна сама себе потому, что была частью этого так долго; потому, что отрицала очевидное. Потому, что купилась на все это; что работала с ними, что переживала больше о своей карьере, чем о чужих жизнях. И… – она тепло улыбнулась. – Я поняла, что ты совсем не такой, каким я тебя считала. Я думала, что тебе плевать. Я думала, что ты бездушный маг, которому ничего не нужно кроме секса, алкоголя и денег. И день, когда ты сорвал свадьбу Алека…я думала, что все это твоя извращенная шутка. Что ты злился на Сумеречных Охотников, на Лайтвудов, и ты хотел разрушить все, что осталось от нашего могущества в Идрисе, путем раскрытия ориентации моего сына, убеждая его, что заботишься о нем, а потом выбрасывая как мусор, после достижения желаемого.

Магнус наклонился вперед, на мгновение его лицо заволокло гневом. Но Мариз продолжила прежде, чем он успел открыть рот.

— Но ты каждый день с тех пор доказывал, насколько я была глупа. Я не понимала, что каждый день тебе приходится надевать маску, лишь бы выжить в этом мире, который враждебно настроен против тебя. Что это я настроила его против тебя. Я не знала насколько ты мил, заботлив и полон жизни. Насколько ты самоотверженный и храбрый. Как хорошо ты подходишь Алеку, насколько сильно он в тебе нуждался и все еще нуждается. Ты спас ему жизнь. Ты спас всех моих детей. И ты представить себе не можешь, насколько я тебе за это благодарна. За то, какой ты хороший человек. И мне очень жаль, что я сомневалась в твоих намерениях или позволяла своим предубеждениям встать на пути к моим попыткам понять истинного тебя.

— Мариз, – голос Магнуса хриплый.

— Пожалуйста, позволь мне закончить? Есть еще несколько вещей, которые я бы хотела сказать.

Магнус кивнул, махнув рукой в знак того, чтобы она продолжала, опасаясь, что не сможет выговорить и предложения. Он прочистил горло, пока Мариз рвано вздохнула.

— Теперь я знаю обо всех своих предрассудках. И я знаю, что, вероятно, они навсегда останутся со мной. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я очень стараюсь преодолеть такой менталитет. Стараюсь научиться распознавать проблематичные помыслы; выкроить время, чтобы исправить такие поступки; напомнить себе, что все, чему меня учили – не соответствует действительности и что мне надо быть более понимающей и принимать вещи такими, какие они есть. И это также сможет изменить то, как принимаются политические решения в Идрисе. С этого момента я буду бороться за то, чтобы у Нижнего мира была равная доля в принятии любых решений, касающихся Сумеречного мира.

Мариз замерла, заставляя себя посмотреть на Магнуса.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, – напряжение в воздухе притупилось, когда она зарылась в своей сумочке, вытаскивая небольшую бархатную коробочку. Положила ее на стол, разделяющий их друг от друга, подталкивая как можно ближе к Магнусу. Он взял ее в руки.

— Ты делаешь мне предложение? – все, что смог вымолвить Магнус.

— Нет, – улыбка появилась на лице. – Это решения я оставлю между тобой и моим сыном.

Мариз могла поклясться, что на щеках Магнус появился румянец. Однако он исчез, когда Магнус открыл коробочку.

— Оно принадлежало моему отцу, – Мариз проговорила так быстро, что слова сливались в одно. – И отцу моего отца, и его предкам до этого, – она с треском провалилась в попытке незаметно утереть слезу, когда Магнус вытащил изысканно вырезанное серебряное кольцо, внимательно рассматривая. – Я заметила, что тебе нравятся украшения, особенно кольца. И, полагаю, большинство из них несут какую-нибудь сентиментальную ценность, потому что ты носишь их каждый день, или, по крайней мере, они были на тебе каждый раз последние несколько месяцев, когда я тебя встречала. И тебе не нужно его носить, если не хочешь. Вообще, ты можешь делать с ним что угодно. Это просто…

Мариз пожала плечам, на самом деле пожала плечам. Магнус никогда не думал, что доживет до того момента, когда Мариз сделает что-то такое непринужденное.

— Это было традицией в семье Трубладов, оно передавалось от отца к сыну, – она смотрела на свои руки. – И, будучи единственным ребенком в семье, оно попало ко мне.

Магнус понял, что ему трудно дышать от осознания того, что только что сделала Мариз.

— О нет, – тихо и неуверенно сказала она, после пары минут неистовой тишины. – Мне так жаль, я снова приняла неверное решение, да? Я даже не подумала о том, что это может значить для тебя, попросив носить знак семьи Трублад.

Сердце Магнуса сжалось при мысли о том, что все, сказанное Мариз за последние десять минут не было правдой.

— Я даже не подумала о том, что это может выглядеть, словно я пытаюсь заклеймить тебя как личного мага, словно ты имеешь отношения к предубеждениям моей семьи. Просить тебя носить то, что принадлежало людям, из-за которых ты подвергался дискриминации. Я не хотела сказать, что ты принадлежишь мне, Трубладам или Лайтвудам.

— Не-

— Я просто, – плечи Мариз опустились, в поражении, она спрятала лицо в ладони. – Я просто хотела дать тебе что-то, что показало бы тебе, насколько мне жаль, извиниться за все то, что я сделала с тобой и за то, что сделала с Нижним миром. Ты можешь делать с ним что угодно, можешь уничтожить, если захочешь. Мне так жаль, я даже не подумала о-

— Оно прекрасно, – прервал ее Магнус, его улыбка дрожала. Борясь со слезами, он достал кольцо из коробки и надел на указательный палец левой руки. Прикосновение к нему обжигало, слишком сильная любовь и важность заключены в нем, отчего его кожа болезненно осознавала значение украшения. Оно сидело идеально, словно было сделано специально для него. – Спасибо. И ты права. Некоторые из вещей, которые ты сделала в прошлом – непростительны.

Мариз опустила голову.

— Хоть я и принимаю твои извинения, и я рад, что ты готова приложить усилия к исправлению своих предрассудков и помочь улучшить жизнь в Нижнем мире с данной тебе силой – поступки, которые ты совершала в прошлом, нельзя забыть всего лишь после одного разговора, – Магнус поднялся с места, пересекая комнату и садясь рядом с Мариз, беря ее руки в свои. – Но я знаю, что значит это кольцо, – он мягко сжал ее ладони, на ее лице небольшая улыбка, а в глазах слезы. – Так что, спасибо тебе.

— Нет нужды благодарить меня. Это то, что я давно должна была сделать, – она встала, разглаживая свое платье и расправляя плечи. – Мне жаль, что мне потребовалось так много времени, чтобы себе в этом признаться, – она достала из сумочки зеркальце, провела пальцем под глазами и улыбнулась. – Мне нужно идти, я обещала Алеку, что отработаю с ним несколько приемов в обеденный перерыв, и я не хотела бы опоздать.

— Открыть тебе портал? – Магнус встал и подошел к ней.

— Нет, спасибо. Думаю, я достаточно спросила с тебя за последние годы, и я совсем не против прогуляться.

— Что ж, тогда позволь мне проводить тебя.

— Спасибо, – Мариз улыбнулась, когда Магнус открыл для нее дверь.

— Хорошего дня, Мариз.

— И тебе, Магнус, – она протянула руку и улыбнулась, когда он пожал ее в ответ. – Надеюсь, скоро увидимся, – она сказала это почти шепотом, когда Магнус уже закрывал за ней дверь. И, идя по коридору, она с удивлением обнаружила, что впервые в жизни она действительно имела это в виду. 


End file.
